The King's Squire
by pointlessjourney
Summary: Robert visits the North after the Greyjoy Rebellion. His decision to tour the North has many consequences, especially for the prince that was promised. Very AU. Don't expect cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**The King's Squire**

**Chapter 1**

**Iron Islands….**

Robert looked out towards the sunset sea and smiled. Pyke was his. He'd invaded the Islands and paid the Iron Price. Those damn Greyjoys didn't know what hit them. Robert looked at his brother Stannis and gave him a nod.

"Stannis, you've done well. Without you, those damn Redwyne's would have retreated. You've done our house a service I won't soon forget. Ask a boon of me and I'll give it to you." Robert said.

Stannis smiled or at least, tried to smile. He knew he'd gone above and beyond. His brother had finally seen his worth and was rewarding him for it.

"Thank you, Brother. For reward I ask only two things. First, that half the captured ships belonging to the Iron born be given to the fleet at Dragonstone, to be converted for trade."

Robert nodded, "Done. And the second thing."

"I ask that you give Rook's Rest to Ser Davos Seaworth and his family. Most of House Staunton died in the rebellion and its last living heir, Harry Staunton, died at the siege of this castle. Rook's Rest needs a lord and Ser Davos Seaworth has earned it." Stannis said.

Robert stroked his chin.

"Is this the same Davos that smuggled onions keeping everyone in Storms End alive?" Robert asked.

Stannis nodded.

"The one and the same."

"Done. We should have done it sooner. Have him come before all the lords tomorrow and I'll make him a lord." Robert said.

Stannis bowed and left the room. He couldn't wait to tell the onion knight the boon he had won for him. His reward was past due and the Lannister's weren't the only one's who paid their debts.

Stannis was gone less than a minute before his door opened again. This time it was the brother he chose.

"Your Grace, Ser Barristan said you wanted to see me." Ned said.

Robert shook his head.

"Ned, you don't have to call me your grace all the time. I grew up with you and we are brother's in every way that matters." Robert said.

Ned smiled. He and Robert had ended on bad terms during the last rebellion. Fortunately for him, this rebellion wasn't like the last. He and Robert fought side by side again like they did in the rebellion. His father Rickard used to say, "We find our true friends on the battlefield." Ned shook his head. His father had always been the wisest man he'd ever known.

He had found his friend Robert again on the Battlefield. Although, he could never forget the sight of the murdered Targaryen children, he could forgive Robert for his moment of exaltation at the downfall of house Targaryen. He didn't do the deed himself and that was something. If he did do the deed, Ned didn't know if he could ever forgive such an injustice. For now though, he chose a different path. One in which he got his friend back. Hopefully, he'd never have to choose between his kin and his friend. Because, out of all the lessons his father had taught him, the saying he utterly believed in the most was: "When the white wind blows, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

Ned cleared his thoughts once more and sat down.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" Ned asked.

"I've decided to take a tour of the North when were done. Tywin Lannister wants to host a tourney but, after you've fought for real, a tourney doesn't compare." Robert said.

"Are you sure you want to do this because you don't feel like fighting or is it because you don't want to go home?" Ned asked.

"Bah, you know me too well. I am loathed to go back to that viper's nest. I mean to delay it as long as I can. Plus, it'll be an adventure. You always go on about how beautiful the North is, now is my chance to see for myself."

"Hmm, that does sound appealing. Plus, it gives us a chance to escort the Ironborn scum to the wall." Ned said.

"Ha, that's the spirit. It'll be just like old times. Who knows? Maybe we'll run into some wildlings." Robert said.

Ned shook his head.

"Robert, the last thing we need to do is tempt fate. Wildlings are not something we should joke about." Ned said.

"Whatever you say Ned. Whatever you say." Robert said.

* * *

**Alright, I couldn't help myself again. Its another Jon the squire fic. I know it's been done but, so what. I like the premise of a smart jon. A wolf in sheep's clothing fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The King's Squire**

**Chapter 2**

**Winterfell…**

Robert smiled as his entourage entered Winterfell. He'd never been so cold before in his life but, apparently, he'd gotten used to it. He now wore layers of fur that were gifted to him on the many keeps he'd visited. He looked more northern now than when he first started his tour and for that he was glad. If he had dressed as the southerners did, he'd be a stone-cold corpse by now.

Ned smiled as his wife and the rest of Winterfell bowed to his friend.

"Winterfell is yours your Grace." Catelyn said.

"Stand and let me look at you." Robert said.

Catelyn stood up and was immediately hugged by Robert.

"My god Cat. The North has been good to you. You've certainly aged better than most of the women in the realm." Robert said.

Catelyn blushed.

"Watch it your grace. She's a married woman." Ned said causing Robert to laugh.

Robert moved next towards his namesake.

Rob was a handsome ten-year-old and clearly had the Tully look about him.

"My gods Ned. What have you been feeding this boy? He's nearly a man grown." Robert said.

This caused Ned to let out an uncharacteristic laugh and Rob to jut out his chest in a prideful way. It wasn't everyday you were complimented by a king.

"So, they say you're my namesake lad. I can tell your going to be a warrior like your father. Perhaps when you're older we can spar?"

Robb smiled.

"I'll be waiting your grace." Robb said.

Robert laughed hard at that.

Robert then moved onto Sansa. Sansa curtsied like a perfect lady.

"My you're a pretty lass. Old Ned here will have trouble keeping the suitors from you when you're older." Robert said.

Sansa smiled at the king.

Next Robert moved onto the youngest Stark child. It was a girl of six years old. She wasn't technically the youngest due to the baby inside the castle but, she was the youngest one he'd be introduced you. She had the northern look and a fierceness about her. She sort of reminded him of her aunt.

"You don't look like a demon?" The young girl said before Robert could introduce himself.

Sansa and her mother immediately shouted her name. "Arya!" " Arya!"

Robert looked to his left and saw Ned with his hand rubbing his face as if to warn off a coming headache. The whole scene had Robert in stitches.

"What? He's called the demon of the Trident, isn't he?" Arya said while gesturing to Robert himself.

Arya then looked him in the eye.

"So, are you a demon?" Arya asked.

Robert could no longer hold himself. He started laughing uproariously and so did his entourage. The only one who wasn't laughing was Lady Catelyn. Poor girl, she's so going to get punished.

When Robert finally calmed down he knelt to stare Arya in the face.

"They call me a Demon because when I'm fighting, I can't be beaten." Robert said.

Ned let out a suspicious cough but, Robert let it slide. What Arya said next had him floored.

"So, if I beat you, can I be a demon?" Arya said.

Robert stared at her and laughed.

"The wolf blood she has Ned. More than anyone I've ever seen." He said to Ned.

He then looked Arya in the eye.

"When you're older and I'm old as dirt, we'll fight. If you beat me I'll name you the Demon of the North."

Arya stuck out her arm.

"Deal."

Robert laughed again.

"Wolfblood Ned. Wolfblood. Maybe, your girl can give you some of it. She has plenty to spare." Robert said while shaking Arya's hand.

Ned only shook his head at his friend and daughter. Ned knew Arya wouldn't forget this anytime soon, or if ever. Arya had been raised on stories of him and Robert during the war. Her heroes were Nymeria, Visenya, and ser Duncan the tall. If Robert gave her a path to being a great name like her heroes, she'd take it. Unfortunately for her, his wife had other ideas for his daughter.

Ned was broken from his thoughts when Robert approached him.

"Come Ned. Lead me to her. I want to pay my respects." Robert said brokering no argument. Ned led him to the crypts and with that, Robert Baratheon officially started his stay at Winterfell.

* * *

**Hours later…..**

Robert exited the great hall for a break. The feast was lively and the dancing had begun. He had danced with Catelyn and a couple Mormonts and it had tired him out. He loved the way the Northerners feasted. It always started the same, no matter which household was hosting it. First, the northerners observed proper etiquette but, after the mead started flowing, they became more carefree. When northerners celebrated, they made sure it was unforgettable. In fact, he'd almost gotten into a fight at Last Hearth when the Umbers hosted him. If only Ned and Selmy would take a night off, maybe then gods forbid they'd have a little fun.

Robert took a lungful of air. Gods he'd miss the Northern air when he was back at King's Landing. The air up here smelled of pine and earth while King's Landing smelled of piss and shit. He turned around when he heard the rhythmic thwacking of a practice sword. He and Selmy made their way towards the noise, wondering who'd choose the practice yard instead of a feast.

When Robert saw the lad swinging a practice sword at a straw dummy his heart stopped. He was transported in time back to when he was at the Eyrie.

"Ned." Robert said in a whisper.

The lad heard him and turned around. He was shocked that he was facing the King.

"Ya , ya, Your grace." Jon said in a stutter before bowing.

Robert shook his head. This couldn't be Ned. He was in the Great Hall and his ugly mug never looked this handsome.

"Stand boy and let me look at you." Robert said.

Jon stood to his full height and looked at his king.

"You look a lot like your father." Robert said.

Jon nodded.

"What's your name boy."

"Jon Snow your grace."

"Ahh, you're Ned's bastard." Robert said.

Jon growled.

"I am your grace." He said through gritted teeth.

Selmy was about to say something when Robert cut him off.

"Word of advice son. Don't show your anger to those who'd use it against you. You are a bastard and people will use your anger at being a bastard to take advantage of you."

Jon slumped his shoulders and took his advice.

"Besides Jon, I've been called worse. I don't even want to tell you what they call me in Dorne." Robert said.

It was apparently the right thing to say because Jon's lips twitched upwards. His maester had apparently educated him about Robert's rebellion.

Jon then tilted his head to the side. Apparently, he was a curious lad.

"What do they call you?" Jon asked.

Robert shook his head.

"Can't tell you boy. Ned would box my ears in if he thought I was corrupting his children."

Jon laughed. The thought of his father boxing in the King's ear had him in stitches.

Robert laughed as well. Ned's son brought him back to simpler times.

"Tell me Jon. Why are you out here? Why aren't you at the feast?" Robert asked.

Robert saw Jon's visage shift instantly. He went from laughing child to brooding one in moments.

"Lady Catelyn." Jon said.

He only said two words but, those two words were enough. He'd seen the disdain Cersei had for lowborns and bastards. It didn't take much to see that his wife and lady Catelyn were similar in that regard.

"I see."

Jon and Robert sat in the yard in a comfortable silence.

"Tell me Jon. Where do you see yourself in five years?" Robert asked.

"I don't know your grace. Hopefully, I'll still be here in Winterfell but, if I'm not, I'll probably be at the wall with my uncle Benjen." Jon said in a small voice.

Robert looked at him and was shocked.

"I don't think your father would send you to the wall. Where did you get that notion?" Robert said.

Jon looked down as if debating whether to answer or not.

Jon sighed.

"I've heard them. My father and lady Catelyn. She's been starting to suggest that I be sent to the wall when I'm older."

Jon looked at Robert.

"Father always says no but, she's his wife and the lady of Winterfell."

Jon paused.

"I love my father but, even I know he can't say no forever."

Robert looked at Jon. He knew that eventually Ned would give in to Catelyn and this boy would be sent to the wall. He looked so much like a young Ned that he couldn't bear the thought. Robert took a moment and made a decision.

"Don't worry boy. I promise, by the time I leave Winterfell, going to the wall will be the last of your options."

Robert didn't know if he made the right decision but, the look of hope in Jon's eyes made him think that whatever happened, it would be worth it.

* * *

**Okay, I went with an innocent Jon and a cheery Robert. Don't go crazy, this is an AU. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The King's Squire**

**Chapter 3**

**Winterfell….**

Robert walked up the battlements and smiled. He'd never seen Ned so at ease. He'd spent a moon and a half in the North and he could see why Ned loved it so much. In the North everything just seemed simpler. The people were simpler, the laws were simpler, and even common courtesy was simpler. Here no one gave your worthless compliments one moment to your face and insulted you whenever your back was turned.

"Good Morning Your Grace. You're up early." Ned said, breaking Robert from his thoughts.

"Aye, it's a lot earlier than I'm used to." Robert answered.

"What brings you here this early?" Ned asked.

"I wanted to speak with you about something."

Ned raised his eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Your boy."

Ned smiled.

"What has Robb done now." Ned said.

Out of all his boys, Robb was the biggest troublemaker. Even though he knew that not all the hijinks around Winterfell could be attributed to Robb. Robb would always take the blame. Whether it was actually his fault or Jon's. He'd rather have his lady wife's ire be directed him vice his bastard brother.

"Not Robb, your bastard, Jon snow." Robert said.

Ned stiffened on hearing Jon's name. Both Robert and Barristan Selmy notice.

"What about Jon?" Ned said with an edge in his voice.

Robert looked at Ned and sneered.

"Relax Ned. I'm not like those other southern cunts. I have bastards of my own if you remember and I'm offended that you'd think I'd look down on the boy because of his status." Robert said.

Ned relaxed his shoulders a little but he was still tense.

"I'm sorry for my presumption your grace but, I care for the boy. I'll have not have anyone talking bad about him in my presence, not even my king." Ned said trying to cover his nervousness.

"Bah, Gods take you Ned. I meant no harm by it. I was merely going to ask if you've thought about his future?"

Ned looked at Robert in shock.

**"_What was Robert talking about?"_ **Ned thought.

"I've never really thought about it. I just assumed that he'd stay here and be a household guard or something." Ned said.

Robert shook his head showing some forethought.

"Come on Ned. Even you can't be that oblivious." Robert said while looking out the battlements.

"What do you mean?" Ned asked hoping that his friend would let the matter go.

"Ned, I've spoken to the boy. Even he isn't as daft as you are. I'll speak plainly so you'll understand. He's your bastard. He looks more Stark than any of your true borns. In fact, when I first saw him, I thought he was a mini version of you. "Robert said.

Robert paused a moment before continuing.

"Ned your wife won't let him stay at Winterfell and you know it. He's too much of a threat to her children." Robert said.

This time it was Ned's turn to growl.

"It doesn't matter what my wife thinks. As long as I'm alive my son will always have a place at Winterfell." Ned said with some authority.

"Aye, but, what about when the next Iron Island rebellion happens. What happens when you go off to this war, or that, and you have to leave Jon Snow to your wife's mercy. Children are easy to house and ignore but, what about a full-grown man with his father's face. That would be harder to stomach. Especially for a southern lady." Robert said.

Ned looked away trying to deny the Robert's words. He couldn't deny the truth in them. Sooner or later another war will happen and where would Jon go then. He knew his wife wouldn't tolerate him forever.

Ned looked at Robert in the eye.

"What is it you want?" Ned asked plainly.

Robert smirked. He didn't think he could do it but, it seemed like he got through to Ned.

"Nothing much. I just want to repay your loyalty and friendship." Robert said with some amusement

"Robert….." Ned said with some impatience.

King Robert laughed.

"You used to do this to me all the time in the Eyrie. Lording back surprises, or knowledge, making me beg to be let in on the secret."

Ned growled again in frustration.

"Just tell me…" Ned said.

"Bah, and ruin the surprise. I think not. I'll tell you at the feast like everyone else." Robert said with a laugh. Robert then made his way back to his solar leaving the quiet wolf grumbling about asshole kings.

* * *

**Later in the week**

**Feast two days before Robert's departure…..**

Ned looked at his king and sighed. He had been hounding Robert all week about his plans for Jon Snow but, the King wouldn't relent. He always said he'd tell him at the feast. After Ned had talked to Robert that first time, he'd asked Jon to his solar. He'd asked Jon what he and the king talked about. Jon said that they didn't talk about anything in particular and that he thought the king was a funny man. It seemed Robert had built a rapport with his son and no one knew about it. During the past week, he'd seen Robert talking with Robb and Jon openly. He often regaled them with stories about his youth spent in the vale.

Jon and Robb always gave him disbelieving looks whenever Robert mentioned his antics in the Vale. Of course, Robert never told them of their punishments for those antics. He could still remember hours on end scrubbing bird shit from the sky cells with the future king of Westeros beside him. If they only knew that the future Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms spent hours filling outhouse holes or scrubbing bird shit off the floors of the highest dungeons in the land. But, Robert never mentioned any of that, it seemed Robert only remembered the good times in the Vale.

Ned was driven from his thoughts when Robert stood up. The crowd quieted down to hear their king speak.

"Lords and Ladies of the North. I'd like to use this opportunity to give thanks to my friend, my brother, the lord of Winterfell, Ned Stark."

The Northmen shouted and screamed causing Ned to blush. It took a while before the Northmen settled down and Robert enjoyed every minute of it.

"Ned, you've had my back for two wars and this is the first time I've been to your home. The first time that I've drank mead in Winterfell, and first time I've felt truly free."

The Northmen thumped their glasses and gave a cheer.

"Through it all you've asked for nothing. I've been debating for the past week what reward I could give you. The man who has everything. The love of his family, the love of his banners, and the love of your gods."

Robert took his eyes from Ned and met the eyes of the crowd.

"Come on folks, how can the man not be blessed by the gods. Look at how many children he has!" Robert said with a laugh.

The Northmen laughed along with his joke causing Ned to give the king a thin smile. He knew Robert and his proclivity to tell bawdy stories. He didn't mind when it was just him and Robert but, if he besmirched his wife's honor by alluding that she was a whore in the bed chamber, king or not, he'd punch his lights out.

The crowd quieted down.

"Again, what could I give my friend for his loyal years of friendship. He has been blessed with everything most of us would kill for. So, for his steadfast loyalty, I will give him a boon. I, Robert Baratheon, will take Jon Snow, as my royal squire. He will train with me and my Kings guard until I knight him. Afterwards, he will be free to earn his own way." Robert said.

The crowd and Ned were stunned. They never expected a base born son of their lord to be elevated to such a level. Baseborn or not, Jon would have the King's ear, which for some, was more valuable than gold. Already, Ned could see the calculating eyes of the Karstarks and the Manderlys. Robb was the prized heir of the North but, after tonight, his brother would be a very rewarding consolation prize when he returned North.

The silence was broken by a scream to his right. His daughter jumped over her table and nearly tackled her brother.

"Do you hear that Jon! You're going to be a knight! After the King knights you, I can become your squire." Arya Underfoot shouted excitedly.

Arya wasn't quiet about her lamentations and everyone within earshot started to cheer and laugh.

King Robert added to the fire by speaking loudly.

"Wolfs blood she has. Squire, you best watch out for that one when she squires for you." Robert said with a laugh.

Everyone thought that Jon's elevation to squire was a good idea. It would give the North a small voice in the south. Many thinking that having a miniscule voice was better than no voice at all, in the south. The Northerners soon congratulated Jon on his squire ship.

Ned looked to his right and realized not everyone was happy for his son.

"Ned look at him. How can you let this happen? He'll gain favor with the king and usurp Robb." Catelyn said in a whisper.

"Cat, what are you talking about. Jon is a snow. Plus, he'd never usurp his brother. All his life he's wanted a name for himself and now he has a chance to earn it. Pretend that your happy for him for once." Ned said.

Catelyn kept quiet but, Ned knew she wasn't happy. She would never be happy. Jon Snow was too much Stark for her liking. A trait that both saved him and condemned him to the world. Robert's proposition of making Jon his squire was intriguing. He'd promised Lyanna he'd keep him safe but, what if having Jon in that nest of vipers was the safest place of all.

Robert had clearly taken a shine to the boy and he knew Robert. Robert would be quick to anger but, he'd never knowingly kill something he loved. If Ned could endear Jon to Robert, he'd be safe from his wrath, no matter what his parentage entailed. It took only moments but, Ned realized that being by Robert's side might be the safest place for Jon. The realm thought Jon was his bastard and being the king's squire would only cement the fact. If that fact didn't erase doubts of Jon's parentage then Jon's Stark looks would. King's Landing was so superficial that he knew only the smartest and richest of men with an inkling would investigate. If they did, Howland and Wylla (Jon's nursemaid) would take care of the details.

Howland had set Wylla up at Greywater watch. Last he heard, she was living comfortably and married to Howland's cousin. All snippets of Jon's parentage led to her and if they came looking, he would know. Still, Jon was Ned's son, and when he returned, he did not want a little Robert Baratheon wearing his face and siring bastards. Ned knew he couldn't refuse Jon's squire ship but, that didn't mean he couldn't impose conditions. Ned looked at his king and indicated they would talk about this.

Robert in turn motioned his head towards Jon. Jon was surrounded by the heirs of the North congratulating him. None happier and more envious then his brother. Ned then saw the smile on Jon's face. It was radiant. His smile was just like Lya's. He knew at that moment he couldn't deny him his new path. He wasn't that heartless. Jon snow would become the King's squire and god's he hoped he was making the right decision. Because, if he wasn't, Ned would fail three people, his sister, his nephew, and his friend. Gods' help him.

* * *

**Well there goes another chapter. You know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The King's Squire**

**Chapter 4**

**Winterfell…**

Jon walked into the room with the King and Barristan Selmy. When he entered, he saw his father looking out his window. He expected his father to be at this meeting, what he didn't expect was to see Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik with him. The King sat down in the only seat opposite his father. There were other seats in the room but the king's seat was the only one at his father's table.

Father sat down and looked at the king.

"Robert, thank you for coming. I must say, taking Jon as your squire was an unexpected surprise." Ned said.

"I told you it would be a surprise, didn't I." Robert said with a smile.

His father shook his head.

"Aye, you always were unpredictable."

"Cheer up Ned. You act like I'm taking your boy away forever. Sooner or later he'll return to the North and when he does, he'll be a knight of the realm." Robert said with an infectious grin.

"He'll be a knight of the realm alright, but will he still be the son I raised?"

Ned sighed, "We've seen many shit knight's Robert and I don't want my son to be one of them."

"Bah. I promise I'll make him a better knight than I am." Robert said.

Ned raised his left eyebrow in a skeptical fashion.

Robert looked at Ned and shook his head.

"Fuck you Ned." Robert said.

Ned just looked at him without saying a word.

"Fine. Me and Selmy here will raise him to be a better knight than either of us. Does that satisfy your requirements or do you need me to say it in front of your weirwoods?" Robert huffed.

"Your word is good enough but, I have conditions." Ned said.

Now it was Robert's turn to be surprised.

"What conditions?"

"One, Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik will come with you. Maester Luwin, will be Jon's personal maester. He'll make sure Jon gets a proper education when he's with you." Ned said.

"I can agree to that." Robert said.

"Two, I have charged Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin with opening a trading house for Northern goods. The Manderly's say that people are getting rich from our goods and taking advantage of the corruption in Kings Landing. I mean to put an end to that. Jon will work there every fifth day or and earn coin, his coin there. All you have need worry of is his boarding and meals." Ned said.

"Why?" Jon asked.

Ned silenced him with a look. Although, they were discussing his future, his voice or opinion wasn't warranted.

Robert heard the boy and somewhat agreed with him. What does a knight need to know about the economies of the seven kingdoms?

"Because, I said so." Ned answered Jon.

Ned sighed.

"Robert may be my friend but, I won't have the southern pricks say that my son is a beggar living off his good graces." Ned said to Jon.

"Fine, but I have one condition of my own." Robert said.

"Go on." Ned said.

"When he returns, you'll have a lordship ready for him. I won't put all my time teaching the boy for nothing. If your lady wife can't stomach him being a lord, you'll tell me and I'll make him a lord in the Storm lands. I won't waste his life after the time I've spent on him." Robert said.

Ned smiled.

"Deal." Ned said as he stood up offering Robert his hand.

"Deal." Robert said after shaking his hand.

Ned sighed.

"He's my boy Robert. He's precious to me. Promise me you'll protect him until he can protect himself." Ned said.

"I'll treat him like he was my own." Robert said.

Ned raised an eyebrow again.

"Fine, better than my own." Robert said while rolling his eyes.

"Geeze Ned, you're more Jon Arryn than Jon Arryn." Robert said with an exasperated tone.

* * *

**Later that night…..**

Ned told Jon to meet him in his solar.

"Father, you wanted to see me."

Ned motioned Jon to come in and take a seat.

"Soon, you'll be leaving Winterfell. I asked you here so I could give you something. Something to remind you of where you're from."

Ned then opened an old trunk that he'd never seen before.

"This was my old trunk. I took it with me to the Eyrie."

Ned pulled out a sword belt and sword out of the trunk.

"Jon Arryn gave me this in the Eyrie when he thought me fit enough for live steel."

Ned unsheathed the sword. Jon looked at it with awe. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. It was a fine bastard sword. Its cross guard was intricate design of running wolves with the word "honor" in the middle. It was double sided and on the sword's fuller were the words ,"Winter is coming," making it a true sword of house Stark.

"It's name is Honor. It served me in the Eyrie until I got Ice. Robb will inherit Ice but, you will get this. It's not Valyrian Steel mind you but, it's battle tested and true." Ned said.

Ned then handed the sword to Jon.

Jon was wide eyed and smiling. He took a couple swings with the sword and realized how balanced it was. Whoever made this must have been a master.

Jon looked at his father and was overcome. He jumped into his arms hugging him.

Ned dodged the sword in Jon's right hand and squeezed him tight.

"Careful. That is not a toy."

"Thank you, father! Thank you!"

Ned smiled relishing the hug from the boy. Rhaegar might have sired him but, Jon was his son and he'd kill anyone who said anything different.

"It is nothing. You have Stark blood, my blood, running through your veins. Remember that when you're in the south. Promise me, you won't forget who you are." Ned said.

"I promise."

Ned hugged his son one more time before letting him go. He chuckled as Jon left his solar, sword in hand, sporting the biggest grin he'd ever seen. He'd remembered when Jon Arryn first gave him that sword. It was one of the greatest gifts he'd ever gotten so he knew the feeling. Robert got a Warhammer at about the same time. He'd named it Wrath. He hadn't seen the hammer during the Greyjoy Rebellion but, he knew he kept it around. He just hoped Jon and Robert would never used those gifts in anger. Ned sighed and looked out at the full moon. The Die was cast and for better or worst, the last Dragon, was going home.

* * *

**Just a short one. I realize whenever I do long chapters they suck. Also, for all of you who were wondering. The beginning of this story will be told from the point of view of young Jon. He'll be young and naive. Basically, just like he was in season 6 through 8. Also, this is a younger, more unjaded version of Robert. He's a bit pudgier than the demon of the trident but, he just came from fighting the Greyjoy rebellion. So, he's in somewhat good shape. Thanks for reading, Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The King's Squire**

**Chapter 4**

**Winterfell**

**Four years ago….**

Ned looked up from his desk as Maester Luwin walked in.

"Is he asleep?" Ned asked.

"Yes, my lord. I've given him the dream wine like you asked. He'll have a dreamless sleep tonight." Maester Luwin answered.

Ned motioned him to sit down.

"So, have you confirmed it?" Ned asked.

"Aye, he's told me of his dreams. He dreams himself flying or hunting. Always of different animals. He sees through their eyes and feels through their senses."

Ned sighed.

"I was afraid of this. He's a warg." Ned said.

Maester Luwin looked at the ceiling.

"A powerful one at that." Maester Luwin said.

"Wargs take years of practice to skin change. Many can only do it to animals they've been bonded to while Jon doesn't exhibit any of those limitations. He's an untrained boy of seven name days and already, he can skin change at will." Maester Luwin explained.

"Aye, his blood is powerful." Ned said.

Maester Luwin nodded his head.

"It's the first time the blood of the children and the blood of Valyria have intertwined. Two powerful magical bloodlines coalescing in one being is unprecedented." Maester Luwin said.

"Maester Luwin, you know better. It's best not to speak of the boy's bloodline, even if it's just us in the room. If we don't keep up the pretense, even among ourselves, the secret is bound to slip out." Ned said.

"I'm sorry Eddard. It won't happen again." Maester Luwin said.

"No apologies necessary old man. You've taught me since I was a child. There is no one I trust more with my secrets." Ned said.

Ned stroked his beard. He debated with himself for a moment before standing up.

"Come Maester Luwin, there is something I want you to see."

* * *

**The Crypts…..**

Maester Luwin followed his lord as they made their way to the back of the crypts. He sighed longingly as he went past Brandon and Lyanna's statues. He remembered them both fondly. He had been there when they were born and was there for them when they were finally laid to rest. He shook his head, even in death their personalities were full of life. Winterfell seemed less without them around.

Maester Luwin was still looking at their statues when he felt Ned put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eddard, they deserved better than they got. They shouldn't be here. They should be riding horses and teaching their children to play."

"I know my friend. I feel the same whenever I'm down here. But, we're not here for them. They wouldn't want us to dwell here while their kin are in danger." Ned said.

Maester Luwin took a step back.

"In danger? What do you mean? Jon's not in danger. Jon has a gift. A great gift that will benefit the North." Maester Luwin said.

Ned shook his head.

"No, it's a gift that has taken many of my kin. It's not a gift, it's a curse."

Maester Luwin was confused. He'd never heard of the Warging power as a danger before. What could Eddard be talking about?

"Come Maester. Let me explain."

Maester Luwin followed him down a level to a lower set of crypts. Once they were at a statue depicting Torrhen Stark, they stopped. Maester Luwin had never been this far into the crypts before. Normally, only Starks were allowed in the crypts. The only exception to this rule was for funerals. To be this deep in the Stark tombs was a rare honor.

Maester Luwin was just about to give a brief history lesson on the "King who Knelt" when Eddard pushed back the left wall behind the statue of the first Lord of Winterfell. Maester Luwin was intrigued. He'd lived in Winterfell most of his life and never once did he have an inkling of something like this being down here.

Maester Luwin followed Eddard down a long staircase which led to a heavy oak door. He watched as Eddard took a key from around his neck and open the door.

"Come Maester Luwin, you will be the first non-Stark to have seen this place since it was built. I only show you this now because it is needed. If it weren't for Jon's condition, you'd never know of this place." Eddard said.

Maester Luwin nodded and walked into the room. He was aghast at what he saw. It was a huge room filled with scrolls and tablets.

"Behold Maester Luwin, the treasure of Winterfell." Ned said with a smile.

Maester Luwin looked at the shelves and shelves of scrolls and marveled at the sight. It wasn't as big as the library at the citadel but, it was still a huge collection of scrolls. It must have been the second largest collection of scrolls outside old town.

"Unbelievable. How long has this library been in place." Maester Luwin asked.

"This vault has been here since King Torrhen knelt. There are older vaults in the lower crypts but, those have scrolls as well as tablets." Ned said.

"Amazing. Why has this never been catalogued and copied." Maester Luwin asked.

"Unless you know the old tongue, it would do you no good. Most of the writings up to Torrhen Stark's time have been catalogued here. Anything older than that, no one can decipher. Besides, the crypts are sacred, no Stark in their right mind would let an army of maesters come down here." Ned said.

Ned then bid Maester Luwin to sit down. Maester Luwin sat down on a chair that might have been older than him. Ned then placed three books in front of him.

"Every lord of Winterfell writes every important event that happens in his journal. It helps others searching for answers in their reign."

Ned then placed one of the older journals in front of Maester Luwin and opened the journal to a certain page.

"This is the Journal of Cregan Stark. He was the lord of Winterfell roughly two hundred and fifty years ago." Ned said.

Maester Luwin started reading and what he read shocked him.

_**50 AC…..**_

_**It has started happening again. My father and grandfather told me this would happen. Our blood is filled with the children's magic and every third generation or so the blood calls to us. My beloved Brandon is being called and I can't do a thing about it. Already, he dreams of a place beyond the wall. He's had the dream weeks now and it's slowly driving him insane. Every animal around him can sense his power and they all defer to him. They know he's an alpha and they follow him.**_

_**He's told me that soon he must join them. The three eyed raven is dying and my poor Bran said that he is his replacement. I've already chosen the volunteers who'll lead him through the wall. I begged to join him but, Brandon wouldn't let me. He said this was a one-way trip and he'd rather see me live.**_

Maester Luwin closed the book in deep thought.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked Eddard.

"Since Bran the Builder. Every third generation or so, a son of Stark is sacrificed North of the wall. Their fates are unknown but, their life before going beyond the wall is. It always starts the same. A child is born with powerful warg abilities. The child is given a time to develop his powers before the dreams come. " Ned said.

"Once the dreams come, it's over. A child is compelled to go north or else he'll be driven insane." Ned said.

"If that is so, how come this is the first I've heard of this? Jon is the first warg I've ever seen. How come the Starks don't have more? I would have at least heard of more wargs in my time if this was the case."

Ned sighed and moved another one of the books in front of Maester Luwin.

"Read on Maester."

_**150 AC…..**_

_**It is happening again. Again, the Stark blood has called. Draven, my heir has started dreaming of the Northern Wierwood. He has spoken with the three eyed raven and it has told him that the time would be soon. This is the first time that the raven has chosen an heir and it will be the last. My grandfather knew this time would come and he has prepared. The sorcerer from Ashal has been our retainer for a few years now and with his help, we'll break this curse once and for all.**_

_**151 AC…**_

_**The Sorcerer was successful. His mixture of Valerian, deer antler, and wolfsbane was successful in robbing my son of his powers. He no longer skin changes at will and the connection with the raven is broken. The curse of the Starks is no more. If the raven requires sacrifices, he will have to go elsewhere.**_

Maester Luwin was wide eyed. He'd never heard of a concoction to rob a person of their powers.

"You mean for me to make this potion and give it to Jon." Maester Luwin said.

"But, why? Jon's power could be a great boon to the North. Imagine a warg so powerful that he skin change into anywhere, anytime. He could be a maester of whispers all by himself."

Ned shook his head.

"Even if I agreed with you, it could never be. Look behind you. There are thousands of years of knowledge on these scrolls. History has told us that every Stark child with power like Jon has been called. No exceptions."

Ned sighed once more.

"I love my son. I'll not have him go North because of the magic in his blood."

He then looked at the old Maester.

"Can I count on you Maester? Can I count on you to protect my boy?" Ned asked.

Maester Luwin looked at Ned and nodded. He loved Jon as well. If the choices were losing his power or losing his wits, he'd rather have him lose the former.

"I'll help you Eddard but, I don't agree with your decision. If forging my Valyrian link has taught me anything, it's that magical energy is not a thing that can be lost. Magical energy is neither created nor destroyed, it merely changes shapes or finds another host." Maester Luwin said.

"As long as it saves my boy. I don't care what form it takes." Ned said.

Maester Luwin shook his head. Eddard may have been a man grown but, in the grand scheme of things he was still a child. He'd make the god's damned potion but, that didn't mean he couldn't tamper with it. Sooner or later, Jon Snow would regain his power, and he reckoned to stand beside him when he did.

* * *

**Man I so wanted to write an evil Maester Luwin. You don't know how many times this has been rewritten. I tried and I tried but, an evil Maester Luwin just wouldn't do. Many of you have asked how Maester Luwin is allowed to leave Winterfell. I answered this question in one of the scrapped drafts. Maester's after giving good services to their castles, are allowed to retire. They can retire back to the citadel to teach or to finish their fields of research or they can wander with a stipend to collect information for any studies that would be valuable to the Citadel. If maesters weren't allowed to retire, how could there be grand maesters and arch maesters? Maybe I'll explain more in an exposition chapter. Anyways, please read and review.**


End file.
